


When You Call My Name

by iamalmita



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: ASTRO Mafia AU, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BTS is mentioned, Complicated Relationships, Fighting, Gangsters, Guns, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of Crying, M/M, Seventeen Is Mentioned, Swearing, Violence, binu - Freeform, binwoo - Freeform, blind dongmin, its a mess, mafia bin, pianist and singer dongmin, warning!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamalmita/pseuds/iamalmita
Summary: "No! Please! Dont touch him, you bastard! Min!" Bin struggled against the restraints but it was of no use. His strength was gone, he was so exhausted, barely holding his breath. It was a good thing Dongmin couldn't see how he was bleeding from all the cuts and wounds. He was desperate.Dongmin's  scream echoed in the dark room once again and Bin shouted as he fell to the floor. "Please, leave him alone. Do whatever you want with me. Let him go... Please, I'm begging you..." Bin let his tears fall. He was supposed to protect Dongmin, he was suppose to protect his family. But he couldn't. He wanted to get up but he was helpless. They had Dongmin and without him, he was nothing.Dongmin was sat back on the chair, still tied up. He was breathing heavily. "Bin... Get up. I believe in you... I'm fine- Ah!""No! Min!""B-Binnie," Dongmin sobbed, "I'm calling you n-now. Please come. Come to me, Bin. Get up."Bin rested his forehead on the ground, crying. He promised him he would come whenever he called him. He promised.
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin, Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Yoon Sanha
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	1. Stole my breath

Bin was on his usual patrolling, sitting in the back seat. His driver and personal bodyguard, Minhyuk was at the wheel, driving in silence. It wasn’t a warm evening but he was sweating from the fight he was in before. His beige button down was open up to his chest; his coat was beside him in a lump as he ran his fingers through his black locks wet with sweat. “God, why is it so hot! Minhyuk, please turn on the AC or something,” he groaned leaning his head on the head rest. Minhyuk turned on the air conditioning and Bin sighed in relief.   
He looked at his watch to check the time and cursed when he realised how late it was. The city lights shone in soft ambers and yellows as their car drove down the road. It took a while to reach their mansion, not too far away from the city but it was a bit isolated since the land was quite big. It was a huge estate with several gardens and fountains. It was like a palace, where a modern-day king lived with the prince and the princess with all their knights and servants. The shiny car drove through the gate and into the path laid out and stopped at the staircase leading to the front door. Minhyuk opened the door and Bin came out, looking a bit dishevelled. He turned to him, “Why don’t you join us for dinner? Or do you have plans with Sanha?”  
“The latter one. He’s making me food and I can’t miss such an opportunity,” Minhyuk smirked as he got back into the driver’s seat, “See you in the morning, Bin.”  
“You ought to call me with respect or else I’ll be punishing that snarky ass,” Bin threatened but there wasn’t a hint of seriousness in his voice from the way he was smiling. Minhyuk rolled his eyes and drove away. Bin went inside, greeted by his butler at the door who took his coat. “Sir, your father is waiting for you at the dinner table. Miss Sua just came back and should be joining him soon.”  
“Okay,” Bin quickly made his way to his room and took a shower. He came out wearing a robe and smiled when he saw his father and sister at the table. The room was big even though it was only for the three of them. A golden chandelier hanged in the middle with wine cupboards on the sides. The table was long enough for a feast, a white centre cloth running through the surface as flower bouquets were kept in regular intervals on it. The white marble on the floor reflected the golden glow from the chandelier as Bin sat down beside Jaehyun, who sat at one end, Sua opposite his older brother. She was probably sulking.   
“Good evening, Appa. How was your day?”  
Sua butted in, “Oppa, how could you take so long? I heard you were in another fight. You need to be sent for training again, your moves are getting rusty. Appa, set up an appointment with Myungho for Binnie.”   
Bin widened his eyes and tried to swat at her but she dodged, “This kid! Treat me with some respect, I’m your older brother. And I’m good as new. I don’t just shoot at anyone like you do; I beat their ass first before sending off to hell.” Bin leaned back into his chair, looking smug and Sua stuck out her tongue at him. Jaehyun smiled lovingly, “Now, now you kids. Sua told me she had a great day and mine was also not too bad. How was yours, Binnie?”  
Bin perked up, “It was good. I had to beat some asses of one of the SM coordinates. Asshole spilled drinks all over me and complained I wasn’t watching where I was going so I got angry and yeah, nothing new.” Sua rolled her eyes. The chef came out and served their food. Bin pounced on the stew in front of him, literally inhaling the broth. The room was quiet except for Bin’s slurping and munching. Sua ate like a lady, all prim and proper, napkin laid out on her lap as she savoured the soup. The small family talked about their day as they ate, Sua scolding Bin for eating like an orang-utan and Bin who argued how she knew when she had never seen one in real life. Jaehyun talked about his business and told Bin not to get into fights often. It was useless considering his short temper but he promised to be better. They shared a few sips of wine before heading to their rooms and calling it day.

Moon Bin was the eldest son of the Moon Jaehyun, the leader of the MM, Midnight Moon’s mafia. It was one of the biggest mafia’s in all of South Korea along with the SM (short for Sightless Mafia) and the Kim family line. The Moon’s and the Kim’s gang were in good terms but both had an intense rivalry with the remaining one, SM, mainly because of its notorious and hideous behaviours. SM practiced human trafficking on a large scale, something both the Moon’s and Kim’s were against. Yes they were mafias but SM was ruthless, they couldn’t even be considered human.  
Back to our mafia son, Bin’s family consisted of three of them. Him, his father and his little sister, Moon Sua. Their mother was killed in an encounter between the SM and the police when Sua was only a few years old. Sua sought vengeance and she got her revenge by killing the previous boss of SM when she came of age, which surprised his brother and father greatly. But they were also relieved because they finally got the peace they were searching for. Right now, the Moon family was at peace. Except for petty gang fights here and there, which were inevitable.  
Jaehyun was a good and caring father and his son and daughter were equally loyal and good to him as well. From childhood onwards, Bin was hot tempered, his heart turned cold from his traumatic memory. He was a tough boy with a muscular body and sharp eyes. He got into many fights easily, never lost one till date either. He was fierce and dangerous. But underneath his cold and tough exterior was a young and soft boy who yearned for love. His mother’s passing affected his little mind and plagued his thoughts. He never found love either. Other than his family and friends, he couldn’t love anyone. He hated people.   
Minhyuk was Bin’s first friend. They met when they were young and have been together ever since. Bin still remembered the day he first met Minhyuk, big eyes looking into his own with a blank face. They fought a lot back then and hated each other. You could say it’s like an enemy to friend’s kind of story. Their friendship was built from constant struggles and hate that transformed into love and brotherhood. Minhyuk was Bin’s right hand too. Other than him, the only other people he knew were Jinwoo, his father’s adviser and secretary, and Minhyuk’s boyfriend Sanha. Sanha was new to the gang and Bin hasn’t gotten to know him well but he was a good kid. Almost a good roaster like him. Boy, his innocent features did not match his mouth, it literally spitted fire.  
Bin’s world started with his family and ended with his family. They were his everything, the only thing he wanted to protect, the only ones for whom he would willingly give his life up without a second thought.  
They were all he had and will ever love.

Jaehyun stood up with a smile and shook hands with Seungcheol, the leader of Seventeen. Seventeen was a subordinate gang under Moon’s. “You are very young, Choi but you have the potential of a good leader. I’m proud of you,” Jaehyun spoke. Seungcheol bowed low, “Thank you for your kind words, Mr. Moon. I shall do my best.” Jaehyun nodded and looked over at the siblings who sat beside him. They nodded and smiled towards the gang members opposite of them and bowed as they walked out. On the way, he met Myungho, his once classmate in a martial art school and shook hands with him. Seungkwan, a hacker under Seventeen came up to them and smiled. He bowed low before extending his hand, “Hello, Mr. Moon. I’m Boo Seungkwan, a hacker here.” Bin shook his hand, “I’m Bin, Moon’s son.” Seungkwan’s smile was genuine as he spoke, “I heard a lot about you from Myungho. We are of the same age so I thought I’d introduce myself.”   
“Oh!”   
They exchanged a few words before taking leave of each other. Bin was intimidating yes, but he wasnt mean. He was mean only when needed. He had heard of this Boo Seungkwan before and was known to be a social butterfly. Minhyuk was in front of his car, leaning on the door. He immediately bowed when he saw Jaehyun.   
“Son, I’ll be off for another meeting and Sua has classes with her tutor. Where will you be going?” Jaehyun asked. “I’ll be checking on the clubs in Gunpo. The manager called yesterday. After that I’ll be off to the studio with Minhyuk,” Bin replied.   
“Okay, then.”  
Bin bowed as Jaehyun walked over to his car and went away. Minhyuk opened the door for him and he sat in the car. Minhyuk got into his seat and drove away to their first destination. The ride was uninteresting. The radio was on, playing different songs as Bin stared through his black window glass. The busy roads and hustle and bustle of the city, the occasional horns as vehicles passed by. He lit a cigarette and inhaled before exhaling out the smoke. It took an hour or so to reach the club. Minhyuk as always, opened the door for him and he came out, cigarette already dismissed. He adjusted his coat and walked into the club. The manager was already waiting for him and he bowed low when he saw Bin. Bin nodded and sat down in front of him and discussed the problem he was having. Apparently, some petty independent gangsters who were new to the place were trying to ruin the business. They even broke in and declared the club closed and beat up some of their men.  
Bin was furious. It was his club and anyone who dared to mess with him will have to pay for it. The manager gave him three photos of four men with beard and all, looking badass but to Bin’s eyes, they looked like middle aged hags who drank too much and was hung over. He nearly chuckled. They looked fit but that makes it more fun for him. He liked his opponents with strength. It makes fighting all more fun and even more enjoyable when he wins over them. Bin immediately went on a search for the four men and found them at a hotel farther away from the club. His eyes were cold as he watched them from afar. Minhyuk trailed them until they were near an almost empty alleyway, a hideout for most gangs.   
“Stop the car. Let’s go have some fun,” he smirked. Minhyuk obeyed and they walked out of the car. They followed them casually into the alleyway until they realised they were being followed. They turned around to see Bin and Minhyuk looking at them with cold expressions.  
“Look who do we have here. The heir of Moon’s. Moon Bin,” the bearded one spokse sarcastically.  
Bin scoffed.   
“So your manager probably told you about us, eh?” another spoke. They were trying to put on airs to look intimidating but Bin wasn’t fazed at all. “So you do have the guts-”  
And a punch knocked him out before he could even finish his sentence and he was on the floor unconscious. Bin had a very low tolerance for assholes who didn’t know their place. Another tried to attack on him but Bin caught his fist and looked at him with such fierce eyes that he trembled. Bin grabbed his neck and banged it on his knee and kicked the other one who charged towards him. He turned the man behind him and threw him over his shoulder onto the hard ground. Minhyuk quickly snatched the gun from one of the remaining two before it was fired, breaking the man’s hand in the process who screamed in pain. Bin had a sinister smirk on his face as he grabbed the bearded one, the leader by his collar and punched him again and again on his face. The man fell to the ground when Bin let go of his collar and he turned towards the one with the broken arm.   
“You don’t mess with MY club in MY area, you got that? If you already knew me, you should have known your place too. Come near this place again and you won’t get to see daylight again.”  
The man nodded frantically.  
Bin stared at him, “You are bulky for no good. You’re not even fun.”  
He let go of the collar and walked away, Minhyuk following him. Bin looked at his hands, they were red and a little sore. He smiled.   
“Why do you like fighting scars so much? They hurt, you know,” Minhyuk casually spoke, glancing at him. Bin looked up, “They are called battle scars for your information. They hurt but it’s a good kind of hurt. An accomplishment kind of hurt. I feel proud.”  
Minhyuk looked at him and scoffed but there wasn’t any bite to it. Just then, they heard a music playing. Bin instantly perked up, “What’s that?” He followed the sound before Minhyuk could stop him until the sound got closer. He passed by shops and went through the street, not listening to Minhyuk calling behind him. The music was alluring. It was a beautiful melody of notes and Bin felt ecstatic. He turned a corner and stopped.  
In front of him, there was a pianist playing on a small portable keyboard. A young man, he had dark black hair and fair white skin which was illuminated by the sunlight. He was wearing a light blue coat, eyes trained on the ground as he played, singing a song. His voice was deep but soft, like the sound of fresh water gushing through rocks in a serene forest. It was like the first snow that fell in winter and the wet rainy days cooling down the hot summer months. Red lips moved forming each word as slender fingers made a beautiful melody, complementing the song.  
Bin stood frozen in his spot as he stared at the stranger in front of him. He had never seen such beauty before. The man in front of him was absolutely beautiful and breathtaking and yes, Bin forgot how to breathe. He was deeply enthralled by this singer he laid eyes on. This singer who hasn’t looked up even once. Bin watched him perform till the song ended and his hands left the black and white keys. A small crowd clapped. He just kept on staring.  
Bin only then realised how his heart was thudding hard in his chest. He felt an emotion he couldnt decipher, it was something so new.

Bin’s world started with his family and ended with his family. They were his everything, the only thing he wanted to protect, the only ones for whom he would willingly give his life up without a second thought.  
But, one fine day, Bin may have found someone.  
Someone worth dying for. But he didn’t know that just yet.  
That someone took his breath away. 


	2. Unreachable sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dongmin is introduced and Bin finds a new version of him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO THERE!!!!!   
> its been long I know, but please check out the prev chap as I have made some changes there! This is a very lightweight chap, no angst so enjoy it while it lasts lmao hadhjdhjdshjhjs
> 
> ALWAYS THANKFUL TO ALL OF MY READERS!!!! I LOVE YOU ALLLL <333

Dongmin finished playing and he bowed slightly as he heard the small applause around him. He felt a hand grab his and held onto it as he stood up. Just like after any other performance, he asked the same question, “How did I do, hyung?”  
Myungjun smiled, even though Dongmin couldnt see you could hear it in his voice, “Amazing of course! Some were point blank staring at you.” He handed him his stick and Dongmin smiled as he took it from him. He wasn’t sure if Myungjun was lying or not, the last time he saw his face was when he was twelve years old but his hyung had bragged about his looks a lot. Just as much as he bragged about himself, Myungjun, that is. Said guy zipped up the black bag after putting in the keyboard and holding Dongmin’s hand, they walked home to the orphanage.

Dongmin was walked to his room by Myungjun. He had walked through these steps many times but he still feared walking alone. Even in his own room. Myungjun fussed over him a lot and he was always thankful to him. Myungjun held his arm and sat him down on his bed.  
“Your clothes are here,” Myungjun held his hand and let it touch the clothes kept beside him, “As always, its your white shirt and gray sweatpants. Change up and I’ll be back in a few, okay? I’ll be quick.” Dongmin nodded, “All right, hyung.”  
Dongmin had his eyes in the direction of the floor. As he heard the sound of the door close, he waited a few seconds before leaning his stick by the bed and took off his clothes. His hands wandered to find the clothes and wore it on. He searched for the clothes he took off, gathered them and kept them on one side of the bed. Then, he laid back down on the bed, legs hanging over the edge up to his knees. His black hair gets sprawled over his blue sheets and he closed his eyes.   
But what difference does it make?  
Its black when he opened them and black when he closed.  
Dongmin sighed. He thought of light. He thought of the things he saw when he was little. Sunlight during summer, rainbows in the evenings, the starry lamp in his room, the flashlight he used to read stories under the blanket. But the images aren’t clear anymore. They are blurry and dim. Memories cant stay fresh all the time.  
A glass shattering-  
Dongmin took in a sharp breath. “No, dont think... Dont think...”  
He waited and tried not to think of anything.   
.  
.  
.  
He heard the door click and felt relief wash over him. “I’m back~ And I brought food too. Today’s menu is chicken three ways.”   
Dongmin sat up with a smile. Myungjun talked nonstop as he sat beside Dongmin on the floor and helped Dongmin join him. Dongmin smiled and nodded as Myungjun fed him food. He commented on how delicious the meal was and thanked Myungjun.  
“You are always welcome. I have already told you, you dont need to thank me for every single meal we eat.” Even if Dongmin couldnt see, he can tell Myungjun was smiling. There was something very comforting about Myungjun’s voice when he wasn’t shouting and screaming your ears off.   
“Still. I want to tell you these things. You are always taking care of me ever since I was twelve years old. How could I not thank you for everything? If it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t be here... It’s all thanks to you.” Dongmin’s voice was soft and fell into a whisper at the last part. He felt a hand pat his head and smiled.  
“I’m proud of you, Min-ah. As much as I helped you, you also played a big part in everything. You are here today, smiling with me because of yourself as well. I’m happy and I couldnt ask for anything more,” Myungjun could feel a slight pang in his chest. He still remembered everything as clear as yesterday. It wasn’t because he thought about it frequently but because of how many times he had seen its after-effects. He remembered Dongmin crying in his arms in the middle of the night yesterday.  
Myungjun pushed away the unpleasant memories and smiled, “Now, open up. You need to eat lots to be strong and play the piano and you have classes today. Jinwoo will be coming over later in the evening.”  
Dongmin opened his mouth and welcomed the piece of fried chicken and widened his eyes, “Jinwoo hyung? Isnt he busy? He rarely comes to meet you. Is there anything special today?”  
“Nope, but he said he wanted to see me and told me he missed me,” Myungjun had this stupid grin on his face as he dipped a piece of chicken in the mayonnaise and ate it. Dongmin couldnt see anything but he smirked, “Hyung, you have a dumb smile on your face.”  
Myungjun was quick to deny, “Who told you? You cant even see me, I’m pouting right now.”  
Dongmin chuckled, “I have sixth sense that tells me you’re smiling so much and if i touch you, you’ll actually melt into a puddle.” Myungjun hit his arm without any force, “Hush you kid! Why cant a man be happy because the love of his life is coming to see him? Let me enjoy the butteflies.”  
Dongmin laughed, “Oh yes, of course. You’re too whipped for him. Thank god I cant see, I still remember that day when you actually made out in front of me and I didn’t know until I heard you gasp,” Dongmin fake gagged.  
Myungjun turned red, “You were playing the piano, its not my fault you cant hear us kissing because of the sound of the piano! But there’s nothing wrong with it. We have little time to ourselves and I intend to use every second.”  
Dongmin rolled his eyes, “I can actually bet my whole life that Jinwoo hyung looks at you like how a kid stares at ice cream.”  
Myungjun fed him another piece, smirking, “Of course he does. I’m a snack that fell from the vending machine.”  
“Hyung!”  
They laughed and talked more as they ate. In that moment, they were happy. In moments like this, Dongmin didn’t think of anything and he was happy. He wished to be always happy like this.

“Oh my god, Minhyuk. I must have gone mad.”  
Bin has been babbling nonsense in the car for the past half an hour they have been driving. Minhyuk sighs, looking so done with the mafia heir. “Yes, Bin. You have gone mad, now get back to your senses or else I’ll b telling Mr. Moon about this.”  
Bin glares at the boy, “You wont! Dont you even dare, Park Minhyuk.”  
Minhyuk only sighs harder. “You know you’ve been stalking that musician for about two months now? Like everyday? And you’re wearing something very weird.” Bin looks down at his attire and feels his cheeks burn with embarrassment. He crosses his arms and looks at the window, “How can you expect me to show up wearing a suit? It would attract too much attention and these are normal clothes. People wear them, Minhyuk.”  
Minhyuk’s lips threaten to tug at the edges but he stops himself. This was the Bin that every mafia is actually intimidated of and beats the shit out of people. Deep down, he was still human and Minhyuk is one of the few people who knows this side of him. The childishly stubborn side.  
“It’s not everyday that I get to see the Moon Bin wearing hoodies and sweatpants.” He grins this time, “With the hood on.”  
“Shut up.” Bin’s cheeks are red as he ignores his friend but he couldnt deny it. Its true because its probably the first time Bin is wearing a hoodie in his life. He only wears suits and dress shirts with pants, all neat and proper. At home, he just wears a robe but he’s barely at home. He had to wear his current selection of clothes because of necessity but he would be lying if he didn’t find it comfortable. The fabric of the hoodie felt soft to his skin and the hood covered his face he could doze in it. If Bin ever went to school, he would have worn it and slept through class. But alas, he was home tutored and had his own private teacher and the only school he went was to learn to fight.  
Minhyuk didn’t tease him further and he was grateful for it, though he can tell how he must be laughing at him internally. Minhyuk pretended he didn’t glance at Bin through the mirror. Along the way, the mafia son felt asleep in the comfortable clothes.

  
Bin was at his office, reading through some files as Jinwoo sat beside him. Bin had his eyebrows furrowed at the paper he was holding while Jinwoo held a calm face. “Hyung, I dont understand it. Can’t you please explain it verbally?” Bin lifts an eyebrow at Jinwoo and said man nods. Jinwoo knew he just didn’t want to read through the long paragraphs of text and he used this trick many times before. “Alright. Listen carefully, okay?” Bin rested his elbows on his knees and looked at Jinwoo with a small smile.  
“So, SM has many subordinates but there’s a new branch emerging and its quickly gaining a lot of attention. They are called Neo Cartiers. The head is an adopted son and is biologically Korean and he moved from Italy to here. They had contacted Mr Moon before but Sightless was quick to welcome them. We suspect there must be something in their motives. But the thing is, Neo is divided into groups, complex ones. Each has their names and duties and they have a huge number of recruits as well as foreign members, including a yakuza.”  
“A yakuza?”   
“Yes, a yakuza. Japanese mafia. This was taught during your tutor days, Moon Jr. Have you forgotten?”  
“...”  
Jinwoo merely sighed, “Anyways, Sanha is keeping an eye on them. He’ll relay whatever information he finds to us. You already know about the other subordinates, I assume?”  
“Yes, I do.”  
“That’s good. Now for the Kim’s. As you know its jointly owned by the couple, Kim Namjoon and his husband Kim Seokjin. Their heir, Kim Taehyung recently got engaged to his boyfriend, Jeon Jungkook.” Bin looked surprised, “Oh, Taehyung ssi got engaged?” Jinwoo nodded, “Yes. We will most certainly get an invitation if they get married considering our good ties. The Kim’s opened their new casino near Daegu and there has been some conflicts with Sightless because of that. Its not our business to meddle but if anything happens, we will get involved.”  
Jinwoo opened another file, “These are new orders for you and they have been paid. There’s a waiting list as well. Go through that. And this one is for an alliance with one of the young gangs from the east. Thats all for the mafia stuffs. And now the files on your left in blue cover are the new contracts for the strip club and shipment of drugs from Germany and the States. Review through them.”  
Bin scrunched his nose a bit at all the information but hey, he’s the next in line to the throne. He’s gotta be prepared. He took a good few hours finishing all the files and Jinwoo waited beside him patiently, answering whatever Bin asked. After he was done, he thanked him and stretched his arms, feeling his bones crack. Like a cat, he recalled Minhyuk saying and nearly rolled his eyes when the said devil comes into the room in a neat purple suit.  
“It’s time for your daily stalk session, Sir.”  
Bin groaned and almost, just almost, threw one of the things on his table at him but settled on scowling at him. Jinwoo looked amused and unsuccessfully hid a smile (or did he?) and Minhyuk was smirking. Bin really wanted to wipe it off. He got up and goes out as Jinwoo tilted his head in a bow and his lieutenant, as Bin likes to call Minhyuk, followed behind him. They enter the elevator, went down and got to their car. Inside, Bin’s clothes were all ready. Bin changed quickly as Minhyuk drove to their destination. When they reached the place, the now familiar melodies began just in time and it melted all of Bin’s stress away.  
After more than five months of Bin’s constant ‘stalking’ sessions with Minhyuk and Minhyuk having to deal with his friend’s stubborn side, Bin finally said something that made Minhyuk feel relief.  
“I think I’m gonna meet up with him.” Minhyuk hummed. Bin sat quietly as he brainstormed. He remembered Jinwoo talking about knowing someone who worked at old-age homes and orphanages. So he made up his mind to ask Jinwoo about it.

“Hello, hyung.”  
Bin walked into the library and greeted Jinwoo who was sitting on a chair, reading a book. He immediately stood up with a smile, “Hello, Moon Jr. Come have a seat. What brings you here?” Bin sat down beside him. He couldnt face the elder for some reason and looked anywhere but him but kept his calm composure.  
“Hyung once mentioned about knowing someone who worked at orphanages and age homes? I wanted to ask if I could meet up with him.”  
Jinwoo looked taken aback, “Any particular reason, Sir?”  
Bin shrugged, “Its nothing too important. I wanted to ask something... More like find someone.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello there~ instead of updating my other stories here I am with another one UGH WHY AM I LIKE THIS-  
> but I got new chaps coming up! they are yet to be completed but they will be done soon ^^  
> hope you enjoyed it! feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments :)  
> have a great day/nighttt <333


End file.
